


So Pleasingly Sweet

by xiu21chen99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chenmin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, XiuChen - Freeform, hopefully it turned out ok, kim jongdae and kim minseok, sassy bottom jongdae, should i do chanbaek too?, shy top minseok, together, very very slight/implied chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiu21chen99/pseuds/xiu21chen99
Summary: Jongdae is in need of the D and Minseok was willing to give it to him, albeit Jongdae was just a bit too desperate and Minseok, a bit too shy.





	So Pleasingly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> okay lol, i wanted sassy bossy Jongdae and cutely blushing Minseok, hopefully i got both without exaggerating much, anyways enjoy.

* * *

  
  
"This party sucks, Yeol." Jongdae did not undergo an hour of face preparation for this because 'this' is, in fact, the most boring party he's attended. He also did not just waste his Saturday afternoon- and his perfectly scheduled Saturday afternoon nap along with it- to get dragged to Baekhyun's house only because Chanyeol wanted to make a good impression on him because  _fuck_  this punch is terrible, the party coordinator is probably tone deaf because the music has already gotten his ears bleeding and  _what the fuck_ , what kind of college student would pick a  _Spongebob_  theme for a party? Certainly not one with class, the decor looks like those last-minute buys haphazardly glued everywhere. Jongdae pokes a Spongebob balloon taped onto the side of the table with the bottom of his solo cup distastefully, yup, definitely everywhere.   
  
  
With a scoff, he turns to Chanyeol, who was staring at Baekhyun with heart eyes. "Yeol!"   
  
  
An intelligible "huh?" escapes his companion before Chanyeol finally snaps out of it, "No it isn't!" but Jongdae scoffs once again because this was so not his style. Saturdays were supposed to be spent relaxing so his face would be all cute and irresistible by Sunday, then the following Sunday would be spent boy hunting because Jongdae is always up for a one night stand on a chilly, Sunday night where a lot of hot guys decide to lurk around the streets. Jongdae snickers at his own thought (and maybe at the fact that Chanyeol spilled the terrible punch all over his 'most fabulous' shirt), puts his solo cup down, pats out the small wrinkles on his shirt and walks away from the embarrassing excuse of a best friend that is Park Chanyeol.  
  
  
He checks the time. 6:45. Damn, he'd be browsing through Netflix by now, he can picture it clearly in his head, a 2-liter bottle of Mountain Dew by his table, five packs of Doritos with him on his couch and his fully charged laptop on his lap. It sounds so lovely to his ears, God, he really regrets believing that the Byun Baekhyun could throw a decent party.  
  
  
So instead of wasting away by the booze table with Chanyeol, Jongdae decides to walk around. If you removed all the sponge yellows and starfish pinks and squid blues and crab reds, the house could've been something. Jongdae lets his fingertips trace over the wood used for the major part of the house and he finds the texture nice, but he finds the next one better. Spaced out and too focused on the feel of oak brushing by his nails, Jongdae barely gets the time to realize that it was not wood by his fingers anymore, but instead, a rock hard chest under a layer of midnight black.   
  
  
Looking up, Jongdae feels all of his Sunday whims blur out compared to the handsome face looking at him expectantly, and the smirk playing on the stranger's lips has Jongdae's knees bucking almost instantly. This can either mean that he's just tired or that he has to push his 'boy hunting' agenda for tomorrow into tonight.  
  
  
Jongdae definitely welcomes the change. "Well, hello there. What brings you here?"  _and are you the human embodiment of all my wet dreams?_  
  
  
Smirking stranger guy just shows off another smirk and Jongdae's brain only came up with two possible reasons, the first was that this guy was mind reader and he just heard what Jongdae thought about, the other was that he wanted him too. Jongdae doesn't know which one is better, but the stranger's voice wipes his brain clean of all other thoughts aside from the inevitable make-out they may have soon, "I came here to see the host of the party, of course, but you just climbed up the list of reasons on why I wanna stay."  
  
  
With that being said, smirking stranger guy puts his palm over Jongdae's exploring finger that was right over his heart, then presses it flat and Jongdae feels his heart slow down to get in sync with the beat under his palm. Eventually, Jongdae decides to lean into smirking stranger guy's neck and inhale his scent that, for Jongdae, was more intoxicating than the strongest alcohol to ever grace the planet. He sighs, satisfied, and the other's response comes out in the form of strong arms clasping around his waist. Jongdae simply relishes the feel of being in the handsome man's arms.  
  
  
Eventually, the other decides to speak again, the same bone chilling voice so velvety against Jongdae's pinkish ears, "I'm Minseok."  
  
  
"I'm Jongdae."  
  
  
What came after was a blur for Jongdae as the only thing he remembers was messaging Chanyeol that he didn't need to worry about him for the rest of the night before he's seated on the back of a motorcycle. He's ridden one before, but not at one with this speed that  _literally_  blurs everything out with Minseok as the only exception. Not that Jongdae minded, his two hands were directly placed on Minseok's abs and he can feel how they flex under the shirt to resist the billowing winds.  
  
  
By the time they reach Minseok's apartment, their hairs were ruffled in the same way by the same wind- Minseok did not like helmets, Jongdae mentally notes down-, by the time they’re by the door, Jongdae's already got his tongue mapping out the contours of Minseok's mouth with Minseok's own tongue mapping out his. By the time they’re struggling to unlock Minseok's bedroom door, Jongdae has already detected the change in their atmosphere and when they broke apart to undress, Jongdae notices it.  
  
  
Minseok was blushing, the earlier dubbed as smirking stranger guy is  _blushing_  from cheeks to neck. "Are you alright?" Jongdae felt obligated to ask. What happened? Where was the confident guy who had daringly pulled him into his home then later on, pushed him onto his neatly made bed? Did he get duped?  
  
  
But this Minseok only chuckles awkwardly, and the voice is the same as the one that flirted with him earlier, so _what???  
_  
  
"I guess you're seeing me in my true colors?"  
  
  
Frowning in confusion, Jongdae remains mum, even when Minseok took his hand and lead him to his bed. Jongdae remains mum even when Minseok has started undressing him in the shyest way he's ever seen. Heck, Jongdae is still mum by the time he's half naked on the comfy bed, his brain still not processing what is happening.  
  
  
Okay, so Chanyeol pushed him to Baekhyun's party, he saw this eye candy there and he flirted with him, unsurprisingly Mr. Eye Candy flirted right back with the sexiest smirk ever, said eye candy turned out to have a name which he now calls him 'Minseok', then after some time, Minseok brought him to his home. Nowhere in that equation include a change of character nor of heart on Minseok's part, so he's still trying to figure out how that Minseok turned out to be this Minseok.   
  
  
This Minseok is obviously sweet and kind and sort of shy and he's a blushing mess and  _oh god, if he's a bottom then I am so out of here_  but then Minseok speaks up again and it calms his nerves a bit. "It's not that I don't want you, I just haven't really had much- and I'm sorry if my personality earlier deceived you and oh God- uhh." It was really impossible to not fall for the stuttering mess as Minseok fidgets with his fingers.  
  
  
More awkward chuckles as Minseok tries to be bold as he takes Jongdae's hand to mindlessly caressing the nimble digits with his own, "You're free to go, I'm so sorry if this wasn't how you imagined the night to go on." but that struck a chord in Jongdae and he just didn't want to go. He's headstrong, people know him for that, and he won't easily back down from this challenge. In fact, he has already accepted it.  
  
  
So Jongdae does what he does best, he takes the initiative, even when all he wants is to be taken care of- maybe be at the receiving end of all the foreplay for once- but this time he doesn't mind it because okay, maybe Minseok is special, despite the fact that he barely knows him. "Minseok."  
  
  
One word, one name and he's frozen a hamster, Jongdae smiles softly as he puts his other palm over their entwined fingers, "I'll stay."  
  
  
"What do I do?" Minseok asks, eyes already smiling because he decided he'll stay and it made his heart feel really light for some reason. "You can start touching me, build up the atmosphere first before we get it on." they both snort at that, but Minseok obeys, and fingers electrocute and leave invisible traces of sizzling pleasure over Jongdae's skin.  
  
  
Minseok's fingers (and Minseok as a whole) were still shy as they phantomly hover over his neck. But Jongdae feels them get bolder as they reach his naked front; what was once a graceful Pirouette of fingertips twirling over skin became a spicy version tango as Minseok's palms come in contact with Jongdae's weak spot right below his ribs- the ticklish spot that sends shocks down Jongdae's spine and he emits an elongated sigh to keep Minseok going.  
  
  
Soon after that, Minseok is giggling softly because he may or may not find Jongdae cute when he's blissed out like this. "What?" Jongdae gives him a look and it sends Minseok spiraling down giggles again, cute + Jongdae = happiness.  
  
  
"Oh nothing. I just don't know how I can 'build up the atmosphere' with these small touches, but you seem to really enjoy them..."  
  
  
Jongdae whines for the first time in front of Minseok, because he has this love/hate relationship with dirty talk and teasing and he's kinda turned on when he hears a snip of both from Minseok's lips. "You can let me touch you too, if you want."  
  
  
But Minseok's fingers make a sudden reappearance as they flick his left nipple and it makes Jongdae inhale sharply, _god damn it, how does he know all my sensitive spots_ and once again, Minseok chuckles, though it's less awkward this time and it was more on leaning into the teasing side than to the awkward one, so that means he's succeeding. Good. "I kind of like you like this, maybe you can touch me later? I just- umm, can you lay down?"  
  
  
Jongdae is obedient to Minseok's order as he lies down on his back, the fluffy pillows softening his abrupt fall.  
  
  
With scarlet cheeks, Minseok leans in, eyes holding blue flames- the hottest state flames can get- as they stare directly into Jongdae’s eyes and peek at his soul and spark Jongdae’s own fire hidden in the ember specks. This feels right, this feels nice and _oh_ does Minseok’s hands know what to do with him. Dull nails scratch over the hidden arcs and hills of the foreign terrain that is Jongdae’s chest, calloused fingers skim over perky nubs hardened by both arousal and the chilly air, warm palms cup and caress his sides in the most intimate way that leaves warm hand prints over soft skin and all Jongdae can do is lie pliant and give Minseok his moans as the intimate attack continues.  
  
  
“Shit.” Jongdae curses aloud, eyes closed and body edgily waiting for the other’s next move. He flings his arms over Minseok’s shoulders to ensure he was real and that he won’t run away and leave him breathless like this as he feels the sheets and mattress shift over new movement.  
  
  
Jongdae opens his eyes after Minseok’s magic touches seized and is blessed with the sight of Minseok clumsily unbuttoning his shirt, face as red as his wine colored hair. Shaky fingers linger on buttons and when the other’s had enough, he sends Jongdae help signals through misty eyes and pouty lips.  
  
  
Of course Jongdae helps him, as if he can deny the man anything, sexy side or cute one. Once the silky black shirt is discarded- Jongdae took his time because the cloth felt so smooth on his fingers- Minseok is back to hovering over Jongdae and the latter merely gives him his ‘seductive’ eyes. Jongdae even shoots his legs through Minseok’s bent knees to get Minseok to straddle him. The audacious action and new position has Minseok smiling and blushing again and it’s a punch to Jongdae’s stomach; the lingering ache feels so fluttery and so fucking good.  
  
Minseok shifts his weight before fully sitting on Jongdae’s hips, his jean covered bulge right over a block of ab on Jongdae's toned stomach. A shudder travels along Jongdae’s spine when he feels it.  
  
  
“What now?”  
  
  
…  
  
  
“Can I touch you now?”  
  
  
Even before Minseok can nod, Jongdae’s already sitting up and kissing his neck and kneading his sides and hungrily clawing at his back because Minseok made the unnecessary move of slinking back and it only got their crotches to rub together and _fuck, Minseok, that feels so good, please, give me more_ while Minseok replies with breathy sighs and soft hums as they ride the wave of ecstasy for a bit longer before Jongdae loses a snip of control and bites hard onto the delicate flesh. Minseok yelps when he feels stinging pain at a pleasuring spot on his nape but Jongdae has already pulled away, offering a thousand apologies so Minseok lets him be, smiling an encouraging smile as he tells him to continue.  
  
  
Hesitantly, Jongdae does so. He starts his journey again with a lick on the quickly reddening spot as the starting point. Jongdae is very experienced, judging from the way he imbeds the word _sorry_ into every kiss and lick and occasional suck, it makes Minseok feel incredibly sheepish as the press of Jongdae’s lips on him feel so good and it gives him the drive to return the favor yet he knew he was a mere novice compared to this master, this master who knew how to use his curvy lips to his advantage.  
  
  
Eventually, Jongdae reaches Minseok’s nips and his attacks reward him with sharp inhales and shuddering exhales as he stimulates the pair with light twists of agile fingers and quick laps of a moist tongue. Minseok arches into Jongdae and he’s so flexible that Jongdae thinks it’s unfair, especially if Minseok’s back is capable of bending at an angle that gets his nipples directly in front of Jongdae’s lips that he can't help but nibble at it again and _Jongdae, isn’t this too much?_  
  
  
Jongdae stops when Minseok’s whines reach falsetto notes, snickers at Minseok’s disheveled state and squeals when Minseok pins him down. The first thing he felt was the ends of his hair graze against the headboard, then it’s Minseok’s lips against his with the same fervor as earlier. It’s red hot passion and it sets fire in their veins, Jongdae especially since he’s finally at the receiving end of it all.  
  
  
Minseok started the kiss with fire and they broke apart feeling like ready-to-explode magma, their fanning breaths against each other’s lips feel cold in comparison to the warmth of their skin and Minseok is the first to close the distance yet again as he smacks his thin lips against Jongdae's, revisiting the volcano that was the hot cavern of Jongdae's mouth with his unskilled tongue.  
  
  
But Jongdae thinks of Minseok as anything but unskilled as he writhes under him, arousal getting harder and harder inside navy jeans and nips perking even more as Minseok attacks them again with feverish rubs. “ _Minseok_.” Jongdae is breathless as their lips separate, and he feels himself die just a little bit when Minseok starts nipping at the column of his neck; each hickey felt like an accomplishment for releasing the beast inside his partner, and each rut of Minseok’s groin against Jongdae’s has Jongdae whimpering for more.  
  
  
They’re on the same wavelength when Minseok slows down, and they start unzipping each other’s belt simultaneously, both wanting to be free of the tight confinement of their denim jeans.  
  
  
Jongdae settles down once Minseok has gotten his jeans and underwear down to his knees and he lazily shakes them off, not even bothering to sit up again because Minseok’s already naked on top of him and _fuck_ does Minseok’s dick feel hot and amazing on his as Minseok experimentally ruts it on his own.  
  
  
Wails and whines spill from swollen hook-ended lips as Minseok continues the action with a determined frown crinkling his eyebrows; he’s intent on making the other feel good and he bites his lip to hide a coy smile as he takes Jongdae’s leaking member in hand, pumping it for a bit to see just how much it’ll affect his partner. Minseok might cream himself at the sight of Jongdae and his tightly-closed eyes forming the most tantalizing crescents and his taut neck showing off firm muscles and _that Adam’s Apple_ that Minseok really really _really_ wants to press his lips onto just to feel the other’s vocal cords vibrate.  
  
  
Unbeknownst to Minseok, his hold on Jongdae's cock is getting tighter as he indulges himself in the mosaic art under him and the grip has Jongdae spiraling down whines since Minseok’s squeezing right under the sensitive head and-  
  
  
“ _Minseok!_ ” gets the mentioned man to snap out of his trance. He winces as he lets go of the reddening cock, quickly leaning in and kissing the other’s shoulders that were heaving along with Jongdae's ragged breathing.  
  
  
“Do you have lube?” Jongdae's still panting by the time Minseok has reached his sharp cheekbones. Jongdae can't see since he’s blissfully closed his eyes but he can definitely feel, and what he felt right after that was the tip of Minseok's nose sharply dropping from his cheeks to his neck so he decides to investigate on it.  
  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, Jongdae looks at the mop of hair by his chin. The stubborn head doesn’t reveal its face even when Jongdae addresses it by the name so Jongdae pats the back connected to it and complains in the highest pitch he can muster as he calls out, “ _Minseoook_.” Yet it still doesn’t work.  
  
  
Pouting, Jongdae kisses the crown of Minseok’s head. “Why? Why are you hiding? Minseoook.”  
  
  
Minseok’s reply catches him off guard as he mumbles it into the side of his neck, the hot breath forcing him to giggle softly because Jongdae is ticklish there. “Itch him two might stead.”  
  
  
Unfortunately, Jongdae’s skin is enough hindrance to distort the signal- plus he didn’t speak nonsense so…- and it leaves Jongdae confused. “What?”  
  
  
Instead of repeating himself, Minseok- with the speed of light- leans to the side of the bed, opens his night stand and grabs a vibrant sky blue something and before Jongdae can comprehend any of Minseok's actions, Minseok's face is back to its newly made nest on Jongdae's neck. Jongdae pats his back again to get him to explain when he feels a bottle in between in his fingers. “Oh.”  
  
  
“I haven’t touched a guy’s, _you know_ yet so I don’t know what to do… one of the few partners I took home left that and told me he’d return, I can't even remember his name anymore, and I didn’t know what it was for so I searched the name and I just exploded because he was the first guy I took home and I haven’t done anything much with a guy yet, I’ve only given a handjob and a blowjob and even those weren’t that good and I certainly haven’t- just, God, why is this so embarrassing…” this time, Minseok whines into the shallow dip behind Jongdae’s ear so he understands each word.  
  
  
“I’d gladly guide you through it, or you can just let me do it on myself.” Jongdae words out carefully because the last thing he wanted to do right now was to offend this angel. At this, Minseok's face finally comes into view- he’s so red Jongdae could’ve mistaken him for a beet- scrunched up with a frown of disagreement. “But I want to do it.”  
  
  
Jongdae's erection twitches a bit at the idea, he sincerely hopes that Minseok didn’t feel that, and he sighs to get the shiver out of his spine because the idea is fucking hot. “S-sure, just get in between my legs.”  
  
  
Minseok blushes fifty shades darker before he does as he was told, settling on his bent knees as he shifts between Jongdae’s open legs. Unconsciously, Minseok caresses the other’s thighs in hopes of calming his nerves yet the action burns Jongdae's own nerve endings.  
  
  
After a few calming breaths that did not help in the slightest bit (because Minseok’s fingers are getting closer to his hips and ultimately to his dick and _shit_ -), Jongdae forces the blue bottle into Minseok's hands. Thankfully, the touching stopped, so Jongdae finally had room to breathe.  
  
  
But he’s stunned breathless once again when Minseok asks him what he needs to do next, because his tone for that question need not be stained with a dirty answer, “Lube up a finger or two then just, put it in me.” The thought has Jongdae's hole fluttering as he waits for what’s to come.  
  
  
Silence, then a _pop_ resonates around the room followed by a squelch. Jongdae adds a few pillows under him to get his back to incline and to get a clearer view of Minseok while he cautiously rubs the clear liquid in between his first three fingers, face scrunching at the slick texture. “Are you sure it’s that simple? I’ve read on this and people say it’ll hurt at first.”  
  
  
“I’m positive, and I'm impatient so just-“ confidently, Jongdae ruts his hips against Minseok, the action spurring Minseok’s slick-free hand to settle on his thigh. Jongdae’s disappointment comes in the form of a pout, “just prep meee.”  
  
  
Minseok is still hesitant by the time he’s got one finger prodding Jongdae’s rim, still holding himself back when he tries to loosen up the ring of muscles first before intruding. Yet all doubt gets washed away when Minseok finally pushes a finger in and the sexiest sound escapes Jongdae. It’s that sound that makes Minseok push deeper until he’s knuckle deep, because each centimeter Minseok presses against his insides gets Jongdae's vocals do higher notes.  
  
  
And when Minseok’s forefinger has been wholly engulfed in Jongdae's tight heat, the latter sighs. Not necessarily content with just one finger but since he's gotten this far with Minseok already, he can consider each new step towards sex as a win. “You’re so hot- I-I mean, do I move now?  
  
  
Too intoxicated by the pleasuring feeling of Minseok's _anything_ finally in him, Jongdae doesn’t notice Minseok's little slip up, “Move, _please._ ”  
  
  
So Minseok does, solely focused on Jongdae's hole that’s greedily sucking his finger in. It was tentative at first, Minseok did not want to hurt the other or make him feel the slightest bit uncomfortable and for a short while, it was enough. Up until Jongdae started keening and bucking his hips against him and _give me more, Minseok, pleaseee  
  
  
_It took a while for Jongdae's wish to be granted, the digit faltering in its rhythm before he feels another one prod against his rim. Jongdae arches his back with a loud cry as it slips in, the force making his body jolt back a bit as Minseok thrusts in deep. But Minseok doesn’t pull back, he just lets his fingers stay in that position for a while, Jongdae feeling how warm they are inside him and how they start wriggling around, massaging velvet smooth walls. Jongdae clenches automatically as Minseok goes over his fingers’ limits and forces himself further, and the breach makes Jongdae scream because _fuck_ that’s his sweet spot _right there, Minseok, hit that again_  
  
  
Jongdae curses breathlessly into the night air as Minseok complies, finally continuing his thrusting. It’s amazing- Jongdae feels all of his insides sing praises for Minseok as he presses his prostate just right, Jongdae felt slightly surprised by it because he judged Minseok's short fingers wrong. Nails desperately scratch the bed sheets and pillows as Jongdae wails out how he was feeling and how close the knot in his abdomen was to snapping loose.  
  
  
The countless profanity Jongdae utters bites him right back when Minseok abruptly pushes the magic button in him before he pulls out, “Fuck!”  
  
  
Jongdae’s contented _ahh’s_ become displeased ones as he ruts back against Minseok, not even bothering to open his eyes anymore because _he was so close already, how dare he prolong this suffering?_  
  
  
Not long after, Jongdae feels something hard rub circles around his slick hole and he opens his eyes just in time to see Minseok close his as he feels him breach his prepared hole and _holy fucking shit, is this heaven?_ While Minseok mutters something like _fucking hell, you feel so tight_ that gets Jongdae's airway blocked somehow as his breath hitches. He chokes and it pushes the moans back down his throat as Minseok pulls back.  
  
  
All Jongdae feels is Minseok’s hips smacking against his ass before his eyes roll back, seeing heaven whilst feeling it as Minseok ruthlessly presses deep into him, pace not too quick but movements too precise and calculated as if each thrust was perfectly aimed for his prostate.  
  
  
And each aim directly hits bullseye because in no time, Jongdae’s panting and arching and frantically clawing like an enraged panther- or a desperate kitten. “M-Minseok, Minseooook, Minseok!”  
  
  
Jongdae whimpers, mainly because he feels Minseok speed up, just a teeny tiny bit but Jongdae feels this small change. He’s too sensitive; hyperaware of everything that involves Minseok, _Minseok_ and **_Minseok_**.

  
Everything that wasn’t mentioned prior becomes meaningless as all his attention is on the undeniably hot man on top of him, and on Minseok’s hand that has been gripping his hip; the tense neck nestled in between Jongdae’s growing-weaker-by-the-minute arms, and on the nose that was pressed into the nook of his neck right above his collarbone; on Minseok’s heavy breaths hitting his chest, and finally on Minseok’s cock gaining speed as it plunges in him deep and hard, the skin of Minseok’s hips smacking on the back of Jongdae’s thighs and ass- the slapping sounds muted by Jongdae’s delighted moans and pleasured cries and Minseok’s sharp grunts alternating with his pleased growls.  
  
  
Minseok’s bed squeaks its complaints of their abrupt movement and their combined weight as the headboard slaps repeatedly against the minty green wall.  
  
  
Minseok leans back to look into Jongdae’s eyes though it was no use as they were tightly screwed shut, the image so tempting and effortlessly seductive, it almost sets Minseok off to space but he firmly plants himself to earth, waiting for the right moment to let lose so they could see the whole galaxy together. Fueled up by the image of pure bliss on Jongdae’s face, Minseok picks up the pace, now already knowing where to press his cock to inside Jongdae.  
  
  
Wails of “oh god, yes,” and screams of “Minseok!” follow soon after, Minseok responding by groaning “Jongdae” into the dip behind Jongdae’s right ear that was tinted magenta due to Minseok habitually nipping it- tongue slick against the lobe and flesh so soft in between Minseok’s teeth and _fuck, Minseok, I’m close, please…_  
  
  
Suddenly, Minseok’s lips are on his, that damn tongue assaulting his mouth again as Minseok’s free hand flies to his leaking cock, giving it lazy pumps. Jongdae’s heels instinctively dig themselves deeper into the sheets, the torture too good to stop. On impulse, Jongdae hooks his legs around Minseok’s hips, the action in sync with a forceful push of Minseok’s cock into him, getting Minseok to reach deeper and _fuck!_    
  
  
Jongdae’s final moans for his climax gets swallowed by Minseok’s swollen lips, the cries backfiring as he feels Minseok’s lips vibrate against his and he feels something hot squirt inside him. Jongdae breaks the kiss with a gasp as he feels Minseok pull out, a bit of his warm come dripping down his rim and dampening the sheets.  
  
  
They look into each other’s eyes, both pairs were glazed with contentment and the inevitable post-sex tiredness but they still have the energy to smile eye-crinkling smiles at each other.  
  
  
Minseok drops down next to Jongdae, not minding Jongdae’s come on his stomach and the small bit that was on his own palm as he pulls Jongdae closer by the waist, practically purring when Jongdae willingly lets him snuggle into the warmth.  
  
  
Unfortunately, Jongdae couldn’t relax with the uncomfortable feeling of stickiness drying up on his front side- the warmth in his ass that was still dripping, he could handle but God forbid he couldn’t handle it cold and exposed to air on his stomach and chest and fuck, it feels weird when it becomes crusty dry- so he squirms, reaching for the wipes he saw on top of Minseok’s night stand.  
  
  
Minseok mumbles into his neck whilst he was wiping himself come-free, something along the lines of “so good” or was it “so tired”?  
  
  
Either way, Jongdae smiles, even if the other couldn’t see as Minseok slips into sleep.  
  
  
Turns out this Saturday wasn’t that bad…  
  
  
Jongdae follows Minseok soon after, and he dreams of smooth beige and wine reds and eyes, much like a content kitten’s.  
  
  
“ _g’night Jongdae_.” But Jongdae doesn’t hear as he welcomes dream Minseok into his arms.  
  
  
_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this mess xD i had fun writing this short one shot, hopefully i find the strength to write an epilogue or a second part...


End file.
